The Universal Central Station
by ArmadilloX5
Summary: Due one, infinitely long room called the Universal Central Station; each and every universe has crossed over and in order to find the origins of this mysterious place a team of outcast monsters have joined forces. But little do they know that there is a threat against every single person and the they're last salvation is total war. Rated M for bad language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: A legendary meeting

**This fanfic is prone to have an odd variety of minor characters and minor franchises. If you don't know what anything is, I'd advise you to look it up on Google images. Also be warned: this fic involves alternate realities, a huge amount of crossovers, gender-swapped characters, completely made up fannon and ridiculous, nonsensical shippings. Don't hate because I didn't warn you.**

'Damn.' Palkia thought 'what the hell just happened.' A huge quake had erupted across the whole of his universe. He was casually roaming the stars, creating the odd nebulae here and there. Like he had done for the past couple of million years, since he was born. And suddenly he felt as if his mind had walked of his head and then placed back in again. The whole universe started violently shaking. And just as sudden as it started, it stopped. However, nothing like this had ever happened before; for he kept his sworn oath that he would reside in his realm until the end of time. But that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now. The rules of space-time had probably been ripped apart. But hang on. If nothing mattered, how is the universe still living, still existing? Only one place he could go to find this out, as a theory dawned on him.

'Dialga, that rancid oaf...' Palkia swore. He proceeded to rip a hole in the fabric of space to a place he knew well. Spear pillar. Normally this would have been suicide as Arceus's oath bound him to his dimension but he travelled through easily; no restraints forced him back to his own dimension. He emerged onto the mountain top, touching his feet lightly on the brazen and worn stone.

'Feels good already...' he grunted. He took a few steps and then roared to let the people of sinnoh that the lord of space was in their realm now. He looked upon the puny settlements. Twinleaf, Veilstone, Pastoria and then the survival area. He noticed the volcano was smoking and then BOOM! It erupted in a bright montage of fire, brimstone and molten rock.

'Heh. Looks like old Heatran is pissed again.' Palkia murmured. He lifted his head then spoke the words: 'BROTHER DIALGA! I COMMAND TO SPEAK WITH YOU!' and sure enough a blue portal opened and the lord of time emerged. Dialga stepped out on the hard stone of Spear pillar.

'Do you notice anything, brother?' Palkia asked.

'Not especially.' Dialga replied calmly.

'No? Nothing? You think Arceus still binds you to your own foul dimension?' Palkia said, his temper rising rapidly.

'Your point is taken. However, do you think that I'm so ignorant that I wouldn't notice the quake that spanned my universe?' Dialga said as he rose to Palkia's challenge.

'Your universe? YOUR UNIVERSE?! Are you trying to get me to believe that this quake happened in BOTH of our universes? And what do you say to that hmm?' Palkia argued.

'I say that you both shut the fuck up.' Said a quiet, suave yet rasping voice behind the quarrelling brothers.

'Giratina... how nice it is for you show up.' Palkia growled 'I'll say the first thing I said to Dialga... do you notice anything, brother?'

'Yes. Arceus's restraints have faded. We are free to roam wherever we want. And yes. It happened in both of your universes. And mine. And this one. It happened in every universe.' Giratina said.

'Wait...does this mean...Arceus is...Dead?' Dialga said.

'Or worse...that Quake is something not even Arceus could control.' Giratina said.

'That it is!' Boomed a voice from the heavens.

'ARCEUS! You're not dead!' Dialga shouted.

'You think that I would be dead?' Arceus shouted. His voice then dropped to a calmer tone. 'Gormless fool...' he muttered. He turned to the other two.

'So, this multi-universal quake is a matter not even in your hands, Arceus.' Palkia said with regret.

'Nope!' Arceus replied with uttermost satisfaction 'it's actually quite nice. It's kind of like an adventure. Hell, I don't know what's going to happen next!'

Palkia, Dialga and Giratina pulled faces of utter dissatisfaction, so much so that Arceus stopped smiling and hung his head slightly in shame.

'Gormless fool...' Dialga said. At this point Palkia's anger perked up a little.

'Look! You are God! You must be able to do something!' He said.

'Nope. Nothing at all. How about you can have the smart idea for once.' Arceus replied, smugly, plagued with arrogance.

'Ok. If that's how we're gonna play it...' Palkia said defiantly 'I think I'll be in charge from now.' Dialga immediately rose to his self-asserted leadership.

'You think I'm going to take orders from you? Pfft, if anyone's going to in charge it's gonna be me!' he shouted. Palkia lunged towards him and grabbed him by the neck at the base of his head.

'You think? I claimed the goddamn position first so you follow my lead or piss off.' Palkia ordered in a strong voice. Dialga decided it would be a good idea to shut up.

'Now, Giratina I want you to ask the legends of Kalos and Johto about the quake, see if they know anything. Dialga! You ask the legends of Kanto and Hoenn. Me? I'll ask about around Sinnoh and Unova.' Palkia said. He started flying away. But just as he was about to completely leave the scene and looked back at Arceus.

'You should let the experts do the work.' He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Sinnoh rounds

'Hmm. I'll start at stark mountain and calm down old Heatran, then fly south to flower paradise. After that I'll do a round up of the lakes and then chat with the lunar duo. And as for Manaphy and Phione... well I guess I could chat to them before I talk to Shaymin as they usually hang about the resort area.' Palkia explained to himself. He looked up and hovered in the air. Stark Mountain was just up ahead. On the ground he could see dozens of trainers running for their lives as magma poured down the side of the ash laden mountain. However there were a few rocks just above the molten sea which looked like stepping stones. The stones led to a cavern opening which in turn led to the very heart of the volcano. As Palkia's eyes traced the steps he saw an ambitious young trainer dressed in red and grey, something Palkia missed the first time he looked upon the scene and he was making his was way towards the cave.

'Wait a minute...that guy...could he possibly have the magma stone?' Palkia asked himself 'or is that even possible?' Then it suddenly dawned on him.

'Wait, isn't that the guy that stole the magma stone a few years back...why the hell would he try to steal it again. Unless...' Palkia trailed off. But he didn't like where it was trailing to.

'That little shit! He's gonna catch Heatran!' He said to himself. That was when the trainer sprinted into the cavern.

'Oh no you don't!' Palkia murmured. He rushed towards the mountain, bombarding the walls around the entrance with a multitude of aura spheres. The hole he had made was just large enough for Palkia to fit through. He rushed in, halting once he had gotten inside. Once the dust had cleared he saw a narrow path that the trainer was running down. Palkia could hear him panting with every step he took. Palkia growled. That's when the trainer finally showed his face. He appeared to be ambitious and daring but right now he was plagued with fatigue. Seeing Palkia did not help his already lost cause. He just screamed 'HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS!' and ran as fast he could into the next room. Palkia smirked and chuckled a bit.

'Foolish human...' he muttered. Again, he bombarded the next wall with aura spheres so that he could follow the trainer. He then flew slowly into the next room. He had just caught sight of the bloke running into a third room. Heatran's room. However the door to Heatran's was a lot wider than the other two. Maybe because it had been caught by the full force of the explosion. The edges of the hole were still searing red and bright orange in some places and molten rock was pouring in a river on both sides of the path. Palkia slowly hovered to the entrance and crept up behind the trainer who was just about to reach for his top poke-ball. In front of him was a resting Heatran.

'He's obviously been worn out by his own anger. I mean he's just blown up a whole mountain...' Palkia thought. That's when (after a lot of fumbling on his belt, where he kept his Pokémon) the trainer finally pulled out his first Pokémon.

'Alright, Heatran! You've gone too far! The Quake may have been deadly, but that's no reason to get pissed!' the guy shouted in a defiant voice 'My name's Buck! And it's my job to stop you from erupting again!'

He released his first Pokémon, Claydol, and Palkia didn't want to hear any more of his stupid arrogance any longer.

'Ok kid. You made two mistakes.' He snarled. Buck almost jumped when he heard Palkia's voice.

'First, you took the challenge. This is a legendary matter so I suggest you stay out of it. Second, you brought two Pokémon and for a legendary like him? (he pointed at Heatran) that's fuckin' insulting.' Palkia explained in a strong tone. That was when Heatran woke up from his rest. Buck whimpered.

'Urrrggghhhh...huh? Hey! You're the little pipsqueak who stole MY magma stone!' Heatran said. At this point buck started to flee (returning Claydol back to its pokéball.

'HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...!' Heatran yelled in his primal fury.

'Cool it Heatran.' Palkia said calmly.

'But HE is the guy who stole MY rock!' Heatran grumbled back.

'Yeah, whatever, do you know anything about the quake?'

'No, I caused the eruption so that you could tell ME about the goddamn quake.'

'Great...' Palkia sighed sarcastically. He went on to talk to Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Mesprit and Uxie. No change other than 'sorry can't help you'. However things were different when Palkia got to Azelf. Once he had entered the cave he immediately saw the spirit of the lake.

'I know what you're here for. Do not take me for some fool, Palkia.' He said, smugly. There was no foiling him. Psychic types were hard enough to conceive secrets from let alone a legendary psychic; who would have no trouble in seeing what was going on in your mind.

'Azelf! My old friend! I haven't seen you in years!' Palkia exclaimed.

'So the quake is what you want to speak about, is it not, hmm?' Azelf asked.

'I could always say no. But a lie would be simply inadequate. Therefore, buddy, say what you have to say.' Palkia said, giving in to Azelf's powers.

'All right, here goes. So I was meditating; but alas that quake happened. So naturally I had to teleport to Unova to check if my girlfriend was Ok...' Azelf explained before Palkia rudely interrupted.

'YOU WHAT!?' Palkia shouted in a mass of surprise.

'Yeah, I've got a girlfriend. What are you gonna say about that?' Azelf said retaliating in the politest manner. Palkia smiled.

'This is why I like you Azelf. You're not like your brother and sister. You're a rebel. You don't break the rules, but you bend them very well.' Palkia said smugly. Azelf took slight offence.

'Don't get it twisted, Palkia. I am no bender.' Azelf said. Palkia tried not to laugh but a few stifles escaped. This was when Azelf started chuckling, which made Palkia let off a hearty laugh and eventually the two couldn't stop laughing. But the good joke wore off and the two legendaries calmed down.

'That was a good one!' Palkia chuckled. Azelf was still laughing slightly but he then looked at Palkia.

'Ok, jokes over.' He said 'Right now back to business.'

Palkia settled down, ready to hear what Azelf had to say.

'So, girlfriend was ok. But she had found this door. A door to a place out of this whole universe. She showed me and told me to go in but I didn't have the balls to go in. Perhaps we could both go in together?' Azelf asked. Palkia loved a challenge, and he accepted this as one. Palkia simply grinned.

'Teleport me.' He said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Universal Central Station

VVVWWOOP! Was the noise Palkia heard in the next second. And there he was. In the very centre of Unova in the entralink with Azelf sitting on his shoulder. Palkia merely looked at him with evil disappointment for the tiny Pokémon to get off. He floated over towards a forest.

'C'mon, Palkia! Medals don't collect themselves! You do want to get them for being adventurous, right?' Azelf shouted. And that's when he saw it. the door Azelf told him about. It was pretty big and could probably fit a Wailord through. The walls were polished and wooden, finely crafted which led to a long corridor which in turn led into a room, and if Palkia looked far enough...

'Nope. I will not believe that. That's stupid. Space-defying doors within space-defying doors. that's ridiculous.' Palkia thought.

'Yeah well. This is why I brought you here instead of lying to you about it like my obnoxious siblings.' Azelf stated. Palkia looked at him slowly.

'First, stop reading my thoughts. Second, they lied to me? That's it. today can't get worse. I quit.' Palkia shouted in a desperate rage.

'You don't wanna do that.' Azelf murmured softly, under his breath.

'No, you're right, you manipulative shit, I'm going to carry on.' Palkia replied loudly. Azelf was taken aback by Palkia's statement for no one knew when Azelf was controlling their willpower. But, unfortunately for him, Palkia just had.

'How? Just how?' Azelf asked.

'I heard you.' Palkia replied. Azelf pulled a face of disapproval as Palkia took a step inside the space defying corridor. Azelf followed him, floating by his shoulder. Once they had paced the corridor, they stepped out into the huge room, which was much, much bigger than they expected. It was bright white and surprisingly well lit. The floors were polished clean and the walls were spotless, the ceiling was curved and extremely high up, reminiscent of a modern cathedral with one very long window streaking down the middle (which somehow had light peering down into the cavernous hall below, even though there was no visible way outside). Palkia and Azelf looked both left and right. The room seemed endless. However in front of them there was another wall, parallel to theirs fairly far. But the thing that struck them were the many doors which were placed along each of the walls and there were a countless numbers of them; all identical; all like the one they had just walked up. And above each and every corridor was a rounded electric sign with some kind of name going around like a black marquee sign.

'Well. Shit.' The duo said at the same time.

'Hey, who's next to us? Because the legend of Zelda is right in front and because well...why not get to know our neighbours?' Azelf suggested uneasily.

'Why?' Palkia asked.

'Well, I get the feeling we are going to be staying here a lot of our time.' Azelf said in a far out kind of way as if he knew what was going to happen. Palkia grunted and then walked over to the corridor to the right and looked at the sign. Azelf looked at the sign to the left.

'Ok, Azelf to the right, we have...Warhammer 40K. Gee, that sounds like fun.' Palkia said sarcastically.

'And here to the left...we have...Mortal Kombat.' Azelf said in despair.

'You think we should meet our new neighbours?' Palkia asked looking at Azelf.

'Maybe you should wait for them to come to you.' said a demonic growl from the realms of Warhammer 40K. A figure appeared amongst the darkness. It was huge, in fact even bigger than Palkia and with each step the thing took the ground shuddered in its might.

'Oh hey! We were just taking a look about this new place.' Palkia said nervously.

'Funny that. It was just what I was doing. Scanning the place for new places to devour in the name of the hive mind' the voice growled. 'However since the quake happened, the hive mind has been telling me to make as many allies as possible for a future evil. I don't know how, but it's changed...' The voice sounded slightly disheartened. Palkia could tell this was a bad guy wherever it was from.

'So wait, you're saying ate stuff but now you're not going to because a thingy told you to.' Palkia said in a slightly confused way. The thing became enraged and charged Palkia ramming him to the floor with its forehead. Now Palkia could finally see what he was talking to. A huge alien beast with four arms and a long tail which split into two at the end. Its chest was skeletal and on the top of his head was a huge horn. Palkia was lucky not to have gored by it. The beast stepped on Palkia savagely and leant into his face.

'DO NOT INSULT THE HIVE MIND LIKE THAT! WE DEVOUR PLANETS AND EXTINCT RACES! You have no single idea of who you are talking to right now...' the beast boomed unleashing a terrible wrath which made Palkia genuinely scared (he felt a drop of sweat race across his brow). Never before had some stranger spoken to him like this. However the beast recoiled from its wrathful tantrum.

'I apologise. My villainous fury sometimes carries me awry.' It said 'My name is The Swarmlord, king of Tyranids. And you are...?'

'Palkia. Lord of space.' Palkia replied; filled a third by relief, a third by fear and a third by anger; sticking out his arm in order for a handshake. This was when Azelf made himself prominent in the conversation.

'Wait, you said something about a quake. It happened in your universe, too?' Azelf asked.

'Yes. My friend was greatly affected by this quake that has happened' The Swarmlord replied.

'Changed from what?' Palkia asked out of curiosity. The Swarmlord sighed.

'I've just told you that! But if you want me to repeat: Many, many years ago, the Tyranids first entered the galaxy and devoured Tyran. That's how we got our name. So we spent our years fighting and killing and devouring worlds. We were the scourge of the universe. We cared not for anything. However, a few months ago, my friend's psychic powers started to fluctuate. He was torn between want to destroy humanity and wanting to save it.' The Swarmlord explained in a strong way.

'So, did you kill him?' Palkia asked.

'No. He is the most heavily psychic creature of the tyranid army I have ever known. At the time I kept him alive simply because this was abnormal behaviour for him. I was intrigued. The corruption of my most willing body guards would have been impossible for any other psychic in our universe to accomplish. The psychic fluctuations spread to the psychic infantry, the zooanthropes. And then to me for I am slightly psychic, too. Emphasis on the slightly, as in I've got the strongest link to the hive mind, I am its herald; the herald of the great devourer. Feeling this, I consulted the hive mind, the great link that connects all of us Tyranids. Surprisingly, even that was confused. And then came the quake, just a few days later.' The Swarmlord explained.

'Interesting. This building also appeared when the quake happened. There must be a connection.' Azelf said to himself. That was when Palkia had his bright idea.

'Say. Can we meet this fellow of yours? You know the psychic guy.' He asked.

'Sure. I'll just...' The Swarmlord said before being interrupted.

'You wanted me, master? Or should I just ask Azelf here.' Said a sly little voice.

'Ah. There you are. These are my new found friends; Palkia and Azelf.' The Swarmlord said. He the turned to the two Pokémon.

'This is The Doom of Malan'tai. He's my second in command and knows every tactic of battle that there is. So do I really; I've had thousands of years of experience. He just remembers them.' The Swarmlord said. The Doom of Malan'tai nodded in acknowledgement. He could not shake hands for he had none. He was fairly small, compared to the Swarmlord and levitated just like Azelf. His thin snake-like body coiled and grasped about around in the air.

'Indeed. I know what you're thinking. The turning of the Tyranid race from desolate evil to friendly aliens, am I right? Yes, quite so. In fact, I have worked out something through the events of the last few months. This place is able to control the alignment and natures of certain characters in these universes. The Tyranid race was the first to succumb to this occasion.' The Doom of Malan'tai said. Azelf was stunned. Never before had he met someone with such an amazing psychic ability.

'Wait. What of all the other universes? Can't they just walk in here?' Azelf asked 'And also does this place even have a name?'

'Yes, to both. In fact I can tap in to the mainframe of the place and...there we go! I have just found this place's name: The Universal Central Station.' The Doom of Malan'tai explained 'also do note that a person named Maxwell from the Scribblenauts universe has just entered the station.' The Swarmlord turned to see a kid with rooster hat in the Scribblenauts doorway, which was very far away. Maxwell simply started writing in some kind of book.

'What the hell is he doing?' Palkia asked. Then to his surprise a small, blue and white gun appeared next to him. Maxwell picked it up, looked at it funny and then aimed it at Palkia.

'That's it? That's a joke; I mean what's tha...' Palkia started but then BAM!

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Shrunk

**Authors note: the Universal central station is based roughly off the Game central station from Wreck-it Ralph**

'Uuuugggggghhhhh...' Palkia moaned, opening his eyes. He looked around him everything was bigger for some reason except for the Swarmlord. He then sat up.

'What happened?' Palkia moaned, holding his head.

'That kid shot us two with a shrink ray. Now we're human sized.' The swarm lord said 'now this guy is as big as me.' He pointed with his thumb to The Doom of Malan'tai, who looked quite hapless.

'Well at least you're not.' Palkia said looking over at Azelf, glad that he was still bigger than his psychic friend. Azelf smirked with a sarcastic smile at the snake-like monstrosity.

'So now what?' Azelf said.

'We have three options. Wait for everyone else to discover this place and make friends and stuff, go back to our own universes or find that Maxwell kid and smack that motherfucker one.' The Swarmlord said.

'I vote third. Anyone else?' Palkia shouted. Azelf raised his hand and the Doom of Malan'tai levitated slightly higher.

'Then let's go.' Palkia said and they wandered off to Scribblenauts. Things were different there. Everything seemed to be heavily cartoonised. They came out onto a field with a couple of lush flowers. The four kept on walking across the fields of soft grass until they came across a farm. There they found a couple of chickens, a pig and a farmer who was rather unaware of four monsters approaching him.

'YOU THERE!' Palkia shouted. The farmer got up, panic in his eyes.

'Brother!' He called 'The creatures you said about! They are here!' That was when Maxwell appeared from out of the farm's barn. A smug look crept across his face.

'Let's do this!' He shouted to Palkia, preparing for a fight.

'Whoa, stop kiddo! All I want is that shrinking ray and a growth ray.' Palkia asked.

'Really? No cons? No asking for my note book?' Maxwell asked back.

'What does your book even do?'

'It makes things.' Maxwell said 'here, I write growth ray.' He then clearly wrote the words on the page. And suddenly POOF! A small green gun appeared in front of Palkia. POOF! A small white gun appeared in front of Palkia too.

'What, you're just going to give them to me?' Palkia asked.

'Yep!' Maxwell said. And with that the four monsters wandered off back to the station. On their way out Palkia merely said 'Thanks, Azelf.'


	5. Chapter 5: The Team

However things had completely changed. The denizens of the other universes had found the enterance to the station. And they were not happy with anyone else. The whole place had erupted into chaos. Fights were everywhere between people and things he had never even seen before, some looked normal and others were more indescribable. It would have been impossible to pick someone who stood out from the crowd.

'Damn. How we going to stop this one?' Palkia said 'Azelf think of something!'

'My psychic power limits me. If I were to control all these people my mind would explode. Literally. And Malan'tai's would, too' Azelf said. That was when The Swarmlord took a few steps forward and said 'Shoot me with the growth ray, normal size please.' Palkia did so. Then at full size he did something that Palkia had not seen him do before. Four spikes on his shelled back popped out and he grabbed each one with each of his four hands. But the most impressive thing was SHIINNGGG! They were not spikes at all. They were swords. Four huge swords. And then, The Swarmlord roared with pure aggression. Everyone in the station stopped their combat and looked over at the huge alien prepared to fight with a gleam of savageness laden in his eyes. The whole place was silent. There was a mere 'OH SHIT!' from a young girl dressed as a cake before everyone started running back towards their own universes.

'DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING, YOU IGNORANT DELINQUENTS!' The Swarmlord boomed (there were a couple of squeals of fear as he said that).

'YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HERE, STIR UP TURMOIL AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!' The Swarmlord continued. No one dared rise against The Swarmlord's reasoning or discipline. Palkia, Azelf were more astonished about how angry he was (although The Doom of Malan'tai seemed unfazed).

'I don't care about any of your arguments or any single pathetic, insignificant shit of an excuse that could drip out of your inferior mouths, because I'm the destroyer of worlds, the herald of the great devourer and to be honest, if I had it my way I'd destroy, devour or rip apart each and every one of you if it weren't for common decency. So, I'll make you people a deal. If you don't fight, no one will be killed or injured in any way. I'll go about my business; you go about yours. However if you place one filthy foot out of line, hehe, let's put it like this: I'll enjoy using your skulls as decorations.' The Swarmlord explained. Silence still drifted in the air, thick like fog.

'Any questions?' the Swarmlord asked. His voice dropped to a uncaring manner 'Now, get back to your business.' Palkia zapped him with the shrink ray, turning him human sized again.

'Man that was awesome!' Azelf commented 'where did you get discipline like that?' The Swarmlord smiled.

'Years of fighting, you know.' He said happily. Azelf felt happy for he had his share of combat and he smiled a bit too. That was when some kind of pitch-black, skinny alien with a long blade ended tail approached Palkia.

'Yo, you're that guy's friend?' He said.

'Yep.' Palkia replied 'why don't you talk to him?' the alien looked uneasy as the Swarmlord joined in the conversation.

'Nah, It's just you're more...approachable...'He said nervously then he muttered 'Hope I didn't offend anyone there.'

'Oh no, it's fine, I get that a lot.' The Swarmlord remarked calmly.

'Ok. Well I was just thinking you guys seemed like a cool team and I just wanted to join in...And...Stuff...' He broke off at the end as if he made a mistake.

'Yeah, ok.' Palkia said 'What's your name?'

'Alien. You know, from the Alien and Predator franchise?' Alien said before his attention was drawn to the shrinking ray in Palkia's hand.

'No way! Is that a Shrink ray?!' Alien asked.

'Uhhh...yeah...wait, are you psychic too?' Palkia replied.

'No, it has it written on the side.' Alien said smiling uneasily. Palkia was slightly embarrassed.

'Can I hold it?' Alien asked enthusiastically.

'Uhh, sure...as long as you don't...' Palkia replied before ZZAAAPPP! Alien fired a bolt of shrinking energy into the realms of Pacific Rim. Alien looked on towards the way he fired the bolt.

'...bugger.' he swore.

'Oh, real smooth.' The Doom of Malan'tai exclaimed.

'Hey! I can't help where I fire assorted laser blasts.' Alien whined.

'Yes you can.' Azelf stated.

'Yeah, I guess your right.' Alien supposed. They stood there and waited to se if anyone had gotten hit. But nothing happened. No one came out of the Pacific Rim universe.

'See, nothing happened! No harm done!' Alien laughed.

'I think not.' Malan'tai said. And that was when a human sized, green monster with bright blue luminescent markings came rampaging out of the Pacific Rim hall shouting and fussing.

'Ok, dickbeans, who did this?' He spoke loudly; looking at Palkia.

'That was me!' Alien shouted happily. Palkia slapped him.

'Hey what the hell, man?' Alien replied before being slapped again by this new monster.

'That was for shrinking me.' He said. He then held out his hand and shook Aliens.

'That's for de-scaling me so much I can get into this place.' He continued 'you're gonna have to do that to my mates.'

That was when the Doom of Malan'tai's brain started fizzing and frothing with electrical energy, his tiny beady eyes turned white as they rolled back into his head. He was twitching uncontrollably.

'Is this normal?' The newcomer said.

'No, he needs help, NOW!' The Swarmlord shouted. But then it stopped. Malan'tai returned to normal like nothing ever happened.

'Sorry 'bout that. This place decided to connect with me willingly for some reason. It tells me that you two (he looked at the newcomer and Alien) are apparently dead.' Malan'tai said calmly.

'WHAT?!' Azelf shouted.

'Oh no, perfectly understandable. I died once and then POOF! Respawn.' The newcomer replied 'damn. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Otachi.' He Said.

'And how did you die, Otachi?' Malan'tai asked. The Swarmlord Glared.

'That's rude to ask our guest, fool!' He scolded.

'Nah, its fine. I died at birth and then I respawned like this! Adult form!' Otachi exclaimed. Malan'tai took notes in his head nodding politely.

'I see. Apparently, this place is dropping clues for us. It appears the power of this place is much more than we thought...' He said.

Azelf then joined in the conversation.

'Uhh, don't mind me but people are gonna find this suspicious... maybe we could get like a hideout of sorts. Like some dark place on some deserted planet or something like that.' He said. Alien smiled.

'Come with me.' He said.


	6. Chapter 6: Home colony

The gang followed him through the aliens and predators universe and emerged onto a barren, grim planet. The door to the station was located in the wall of a giant rock formation and in front of them was a large colony, sprawling across the dystopian landscape like a silver maze. Alien walked to the front door and heaved it aside (the power in the base was completely shut down) and they went inside the ruined base. Electricity sparked about the damaged walls and broken pipe was pushed to the side. They kept following Alien through a multitude of corridors. Then they finally got to a main computing room. Most of the tech was broken.

'Welcome to the base of LV-426! Well, it's more of a colony but nether-the-less, never let it be said that I am useless. It's not as it used to be. After the quake the whole place got messed up. Now it's like this. I mean literally half of the base isn't there and other parts have been jumbled around...' Alien said.

'So what now?' Palkia asked inquisitively.

'Fix some shit up, right?' Alien replied 'anyone here a mechanic?'

'I'll try! I mean I fought giant robots and stuff so I kinda know how they work.' Otachi exclaimed, beaming.

'I've fought magnets. I still don't know how they work.' Palkia said.

'True. Your point is taken. But robots are the only thing I've ever battled.' Otachi said. He then looked at a big damaged screen.

'Now that, my friends, is a computer mainframe! Getting that boy running should power the whole colonies electrical systems. You know; the lighting, the intercom, the shitty front door and the like. Also during the course of action I'm going to need a helper buddy. So, for now I'll choose Palkia!' Otachi explained.

'So what are we going to do now?' Azelf said.

'The hive mind is telling me to prepare for war.' The Swarmlord grumbled 'it keeps telling me this, don't know why...'

'In that case, we need to work fast.' Palkia stated 'We need to assemble a team. I'll go as leader, Swarmlord; you're the 2nd in command. Alien! You are the colony manager.'

'What does that mean?' Alien asked.

'It means you choose what upgrades to the colony are to be done next. This leads me to Otachi, our mechanic. Azelf you're my personal secretary. And last but definitely not least Malan'tai you're the psychic. You link in to the universal central station and find out about where we can get stuff.' Palkia explained. Everyone was slightly stunned at his leading abilities (most of them thought that The Swarmlord would have been the leader).

'Damn.' Azelf muttered.

'Azelf. You stand outside this place with a sign that reads 'Team of monsters and aliens enrolling now!'' Palkia asked.

'You mean go outside and look like a tool?' Azelf said in disapproval.

'No we're going to need a big team for this. Make as many spaces as you can.' Palkia replied (although he wasn't going to deny Azelf's point).

'Malan'tai! Where can I find some spare parts of energy cores? Should power the mainframe 'cos this one's broken.' Otachi said after rummaging through countless wires.

'Yeah, Hold on...' Malan'tai said and then paused.

'Right, this might get you killed, but what the hell. Where I come from, Warhammer 40k, has many a tank or other assorted vehicular nonsense that Tyranids don't need.'

'Any threats?' Palkia asked.

'Yeah, you'll probably come out to Macragge, Ultramarine home world. You know how we were that bad guys? Well these are the good guys.' Malan'tai explained.

'Thanks! Well, we best be off.' Palkia said 'C'mon Otachi. Let's nick ourselves a tank.'


	7. Chapter 7: To obtain a tank

Azelf, Palkia and Otachi walked out into the Station. There seemed to be some kind of commotion going on in the middle of the station right outside of the alien universe. Someone had set up a stage and was about to perform.

'Maybe we should watch.' Palkia suggested.

'May as well, before we shred the place with a tank or something...' Otachi replied with a hint of a joke.

'So, what, do I have to stand here?' Azelf asked.

'Yup.' Palkia said.

'Can I have the shrink ray?'

'Fine...' Palkia moaned.

That was when a little girl (about aged 12) stood up onto the stage. She had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a green hoodie. A small crowd had gathered around to see what she had to say.

'Ok, I know what you guys are thinking; I'm too young to do stuff. So what. Everyone has a chance to do something good and, so, this is it for me. But anyway, that aside, me and my buddies got ourselves thinking about stuff after that that huge thing told us to shut up. We thought maybe everyone would get along better if we competed in like a tournament, you know, like a race for example.' She explained.

'Sounds cool. Does everyone get to race?' Otachi shouted.

'This is not for the faint-hearted. Only those with off-the-scale speed and agility should enter. So think wisely before entering.' She replied. That was when someone from the crowd asked 'when do we start entering?' They asked.

'Now. Oh, and by the way, hovering and racing vehicles are aloud. Anyone who can fly who wishes to participate must stay to the race track and the only rule is that you must keep moving. That's it.' The girl said.

'Wait, when is it?' Someone asked.

'This time next week.' The girl replied 'That means 2:00 on the dot next Tuesday!' The girl replied.

'Sweet stuff! I'm gonna apply to represent Pacific Rim!' Otachi said. A few minutes passed until Otachi came back.

'All done!' He said.

'Who's applied for Pokémon?' Palkia asked.

'Well, someone called Deoxys has applied and then someone called Garchomp... I think...' Otachi said, holding his hand against his chin looking down, trying to remember.

'What?! Piss off! Garchomp could loose a race to an ant and a snowflake; I doubt any random Garchomp could win a race against fully fledged racers.' Palkia replied in a quietened rage.

'And that's where you're wrong.' Said a voice behind them. Palkia turned around. There was an annoyed looking Garchomp standing there with his arms folded.

'You must be the Garchomp who signed the form to race. I'll speak to you when I get back from stealing some stuff. I suggest you talk to Azelf now for further details.' Palkia ordered.

'Who made you in charge?' Garchomp asked, defiantly.

'Arceus.' Palkia stated with brutal seriousness in his voice. Garchomp gulped.

'Right away, Sir!' He whimpered, before wandering to Azelf. That was when Otachi and Palkia wandered towards the universe off towards Warhammer 40K. They saw many Ultramarine troops and tanks assembling outside of the corridor, their blue armour glimmering in the light.

'Hey, uhh, can we visit this place?' Otachi asked a person who looked like a high ranking commander.

'Sure, but don't go any where near the four outer fortresses. That's strict military property.' The commander said.

'Got it...' Otachi muttered sketchily. That was when the two walked off down the corridor. Once they had emerged from the long hallway, they were greeted by dark skies on a civilised, gothic planet. In front of them was some kind of embassy and a road that went around it. At the end of these roads were great mountains and beyond that in faint distance was one of the fortresses that the commander had warned the two monsters about.

'Wow, it's actually kind of nice here...' Otachi said. His voice then went into a whisper 'I feel bad 'cos I'm about to steal stuff.'

'Don't sweat it, Otachi. We're gonna get something and then just bugger off before anyone realises anything.' Palkia reassured him. They then took a stroll down the path to the left, while getting dirty, evil looks from many of the native defences. After the short amble they finally reached the edge of one of the fortresses. And they got a much better view of the military compound. Many things were going on and Palkia couldn't count them. There were so many vehicles to choose from involving tanks, jets, Helicopters and so much other stuff. Otachi looked carefully at all of them and finally set his sights on a burly, tough looking tank.

'I want that-a one!' Otachi shouted playfully. A few soldiers got suspicious.

'What the Predator Tank?' Palkia asked.

'How can you tell?'

'Read it off the side.' Palkia replied, smirking. Otachi was not amused by his stupid mistake.

'Ok, here goes.' Palkia said as his arms started to glow with a pinkish light. He then held his hands up to the tank and it disappeared with a satisfying VWOOP! And that was when the soldiers started walking up to them.

'What the hell man!? That was my tank!' Otachi hissed. Palkia held up his hands at the floor just a few metres across from them and VWOOP! The Predator Tank was now right next to Otachi, without a scratch.

'SWEET! How do you do that?!' Otachi said, amazed.

'I'm the lord of space; I don't have to explain shit.' Palkia replied. That was when the soldiers finally met the two monsters.

'I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave.' The leader said loading his gun.

'Yeah we were just about to...you know...hop in this Predator Tank and piss off...' Palkia said. The soldier chuckled.

'Not in that way...' He said pointing his gun at Palkia's face.

'Otachi...'Palkia whispered 'Do something...'

'OK!' Otachi replied. Then he looked one of the huge buildings surrounding him. But the next thing he did was so out of context, Palkia actually giggled a bit despite having a gun thrust in his visage.

'BLAAARGLELARGLELARGLELARG!' Otachi went as he spat a stream of luminous blue acid all over one building, with his neck and head juddering slightly. The soldiers were glued to their feet and their eyes glued to the melting building. When the soldiers looked back to shoot the monsters they were not there.

'Hey! Where did they...' the leader said, but stopped as he looked into the cockpit of the tank. There was Palkia smiling gleefully, sticking up is middle finger.

'Son of a bitch...' The leader muttered, know that he was doomed. Otachi popped out on to the top of the main turret to recite the last words that the Ultramarines would ever hear.

'SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!' He shouted.

'WHAT?!' the commander shouted back. And with that BANG! There was a huge blast from the cannon causing a smouldering crater to appear where a few troops were standing before.

'Now let's go!' Otachi shouted 'These natives are pissed!' and with a rev of the engines the tank began to move at full throttle.

'To the base!' Otachi ordered as Palkia drove the Predator Tank back into the tunnel, back to the universal central station.


End file.
